What happens, Happens
by xXMusicc To My EarsXx
Summary: Justin Bieber falls in love right away..... read to find out!


"Just wear a pair of shorts and a tank top."My friend, Bre told me. Today is my 15th birthday and Justin Bieber 16th birthday. I don't know how I got so lucky but my mom got Bre, Heaven and I, tickets to see his concert.

"Thats what im doing. Gosh you guysare so pushy."I said, looking through my drawers for my favorite pair of shorts and my favorite tank top that has a yellow background and light blue stars all over it. I found what I was looking for and changed, hurring since the concert started in 4 hours and we needed to get there early for a special suprise my sister and brother had for me. I went to the bathroom, rocking out to my Paramore cd and did my make-up. My style is the punk rock, I dont care what you think, Im me kind of look. I wear not too dark but dark eyeliner with masacara and thats it. I flat ironed my hair and put a clip in it to make sure I didnt get hair in my face.

"Who is the opening act for Justin?"Bre yelled from my bedroom where I have a small couch that she always sits on.

"I think Paramore."I yelled back. My three friends and I love Paramore, Justin Bieber, Nick Jonas and the Administration and all different types of bands. Bre's favorite band is The Beetles, Heaven's favorite band is The Who and my favorite band is Paramore.

"Alexis,Bre, Heaven! Hurry up or im leaving without you!"My sister shouted from down the hall. I guickly, pulled on my favorite pair of converse that Cobra Startship signed, grabbed my glasses the NeverShoutNever signed and my phone that all my friends signed. Bre was wearing a pair of shorts that were bright green with her shirt that had polka dots all over and a pair of converse that were also signed by Cobra Starship, Heaven was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts with a plain yellow shirt and converse that were also signed by Cobra Starship. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye and ran out the door to make shot-gun. I got in and we immidietly turned on the radio and listened to my favorite CD of all time, Riot! by Paramore. My sister got in the car, jamming out with us and drove down the street. After the CD I ended up falling asleep so I have no clue what they were doing but I remeber falling asleep, listening to Brittany, my sister, and her boyfriend, argue on the phone.

"Alexis. Wake up."I heard Bre yell as I was being shaken awake. I woke up and looked around and saw an empty parking lot with only one black S.U.V. I got out and streched, looking at my phone and doing a back walkover just to get it out of my system.

"Show off."Heaven mumbled as she was streching also. I saw a kid, around my age with a hat and sunglasses on, get out of the car and head towards the arena.

"Oh my gosh Alexis. Its Justin Bieber."Bre whiper yelled, grabbing on to my arm as Heaven did the same.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby no!"I yelled also singing. The kid turned around and smiled, taking off his hat and sunglasses to reveal Justin Bieber.

"Happy Birthday. Its her birthday too!"Bre yelled to him. He started walking over and I slapped Bre on the arm.

"He didnt have to know that!"I whispered in her ear. Justin walked over to us and shook my hand then everyone elses.

"Hi im Alexis and this is Bre age 15, Heaven age 15 and my sister, Brittany age 19."I said, pointing to everyone.

"Hi im Justin, age 16. How old are you turning today?"He asked.

"Im 15 as of today thank you."I said, taking my hat that I left in Brittany's backseat off her head and putting it on my.

"Nice hat."He said, laughing.

"Ive had this thing for years but I love it."I said, showing him the inside that had the date I got it, 2007.

"Nice. Alright well I guess ill see you ladies inside. What row?"He asked, walking away.

"Right up front baby."Bre yelled, excited. I laughed and waved as Jusitn ran towards the arena. As soon as he was out of sight, I started jumping up and down, then did a back handspring and jumped up and down again.

"OH MY GOSH!!"Heaven yelled. I took off running towards the arena and didnt stop till I got to the front gate.

"Hello. Can I see your ticket? You must be excited, you are here 3 hours early."The man said, checking our tickets and pulling back the rope.

"Just a little bit."We said, laughing and walking in to the arena. We sat down on our seats and started listening to our I-pods. I listened to the radio, Heaven listened to The Who and Bre listened to Justin Bieber. I closed my eyes and continued to listen the soothing sound of Justin Bieber, coming out of my headphones. I bobbed my head for a little while but someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around.

"Hey, arent you the girl from the parking lot?"Justin asked. I litlerly almost dropped ddead when i saw him.  
"Y-yea."I said, a little nervous.

"Come here. I want to show you something."He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the back. I ran with him as we ran through the halls and past a bunch of people that did not once notice him. We stopped at a door and he knocked 3 times then the door opened and we ran in. It was pitch black and I could tell it was spacy though. I normally have a feel for that stuff which is kind of weird. Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Keep them closed."Justin whispered in my ear.

"Not like I have much choice."I said, waiting for something to happen. He let go of my eyes, and in front of me, there was a blanket laid out on the floor with two sandwiches and two sodas on either side.

"Happy Birthday."Justin said, pulling me to sit down in front of him.

"Well Happy Birthday to you too ."I said, sitting down. He smiled and we talked for hours.

"Favorite band?"He asked.

"Paramore."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow and Light blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Whatever goes in my mouth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Favorite type of shoe?"

"Converse."

"Last question then I have to go get ready. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."I answered smiling. I know it may seem like we know nothing about eachother but we have been talking for 3 straight hours and I know everything that has ever happened to him. He smiled and grabbed my hands, pulling me up and kissing my cheek. I hugged him and looked up at him.

"Till next time shawty."He said, kissing my lips and taking off out the door..........


End file.
